Silver Lining
by Olivia Knox
Summary: Hermione Granger is new at Hogwarts with a dark secret; she is marked with the Dark Mark. Voldemort sent her to Hogwarts on an important mission that could change everything. Full summary Inside
1. SummaryAuthors Note

_Silver Lining _

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is new at Hogwarts with a dark secret; she is marked with the Dark Mark. Voldemort sent her to Hogwarts on an important mission that could change everything. Hermione's duty is to make Harry Potter fall in love with her before the end of the year. When this happens, the Death Eaters are to 'kidnap' her and lead Harry away to Voldemort where he will die. Hermione never asked to be a Death Eater, she was forced into it, but she knows if she does not fulfill the Dark Lord's wish, she will die. What Hermione does not predict is help from an unlikely friend. Draco Malfoy, another fellow student Death Eater who has his own duty to perform. Falling in love was never part of the plan, yet things never go Hermione's way. Now, she must make Harry Potter fall in love with her, fight her feelings for Draco, and make sure she does not get killed in the process.

Authors Note:

There is both Harmony and Dramione in this Fan Fiction. Don't say I didn't warn you. Hermione has a very dark back story in this story, so her character is going to act different then in the books so please do not freak out about this. I thought of this story while lying in bed unable to sleep I love the idea and hope you will to.

Sorry that this is not "Chapter 1" But I needed all of this to be said before I post chapter one; which is still under construction. Sadly Updates will be far apart because of the fact I have a lot going on, but I really want to finish this story because I have loads of ideas for it.

If you have any questions, please inform me.

_-Olivia._


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Boy

**Chapter One: Meeting The Boy.**

Hermione Granger stood just outside the Great Hall doors picking at her fingers. The Professor had said she would be sorted separately from the first years since she was so much older. Although Hermione was used to unwanted attention, her nervous had never been this bad. She was not sure if it was going to school for the first time, meeting actual kids that were normal, or the fact the mission she was on had a time limit.

If it were up to her, Hermione never would have agreed to this. Yet, of course if one disagrees with the Dark Lord, their other option in death. It took everything in her to ignore the burning feeling she was receiving on her left arm. The mark that was inked on her forever, never to come off, always with her.

Why the Dark Lord thought she knew how to make someone fall in love with her was beyond her. Maybe he set her up with this because he wanted her to fail. Yet, she did not think that was the case, this was to important, Voldemort wanted this game him and Potter played to be over.

Faintly, beyond the doors, Hermione could hear the screams of excitement as the sorting hat told the first year which house they would be in. Slytherin came up a lot, and they were no doubt the loudest cheering in new members. Draco Malfoy was a student in that house. He was on of the few kids that was fully aware of everything about the Dark Lord. Hermione never really talked to him before, but she had seen him and his parents at some of the meeting. He looked terrified, he never wanted to show it, but the boy did not hide it well.

Over the years, Hermione had grown to hide it; she had grown up with it, being raised by cruel men and women who had no desire to have a child. Draco was not one who should be a Death Eater, he might act tough outside, but in side he was just another scared little boy. A few times Hermione had debated talking with him, after all they always exchanged looking during meets at his house, but for some reason, she never did.

Hermione took in a shark breath as the Professor draped in dark green ropes came back to told her it was almost time. The large Great Hall doors opened more, this time Hermione got her first look on how huge it really was, now her nervous were really running.

"Welcome first years, and to the returning students. This year we have something unexpected happening, this has happened before, but is rare. A new student is joining us, but she is not coming in as a first year but a sixth. I strongly ask for us to welcome her with open arms and treat her as though she has been with us all along." The old man smiled as nodded at the Professor behind Hermione.

This was not what she wanted, in introduction was bad enough but now she has to stand up in font of the whole school and put on a ridicules hat. She slowly made her way down the ilea, keeping her head held high. She heard murmurs all around her, but the whispers were too soft to make out. Yet she somehow caught the word "Slytherin" being passed around a few times. That was the one house she did not want to be it. It would make her task more difficult, and she was not into the fact that she would be around more Death Eater Wannabes.

As she finally let her eyes wonder, she moved to the house that was her goal to land in, Gryffindor. Sure enough a scrawny dark-haired boy was staring at her. His eyes lit a bright green as he followed her with his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment or two but looked away, not wanting to look as thought she was gawking.

Before she even got to Hogwarts, Hermione made a mental note not to gawk or be amazed by the '_Great Harry Potter' _

She finally made it to the front, she was told to sit on the stood, and hesitantly she did, knowing all to well she looked stupid. The whole entire hall was silent was they waited for her to her sorted, all eager to know who this new girl would be and which house she would become apart of. The hat was plopped on her head without warning, and sure enough, Hermione jumped a bit. No one seemed to notice.

The hat was silent, and by the look on everyone's face, this was not normal. It felt like a lifetime ticked by before the hat screamed making everyone jump from their seats. "GRYFFINODR!"

Hermione smiled as she had gotten what she wanted. Yet she could not help wonder what the silence before was all about. She was not going to lie, there was a bit of fear inside her that assumed she would be in Slytherin, just like all the other Death Eaters, she was glade to know she was wrong.

Her heart was pounding from the startled the hat gave everyone, but she was pleased nonetheless. The Professor; who Hermione now knew was named McGonagall; lead her over to the Gryffindor table that was cheering with delight. Hermione was a bit shocked when McGonagall did not seat Hermione at the end of the table, instead she lead her to about the middle where young Harry Potter was seated.

"Potter, Weasley" Both Harry and the tall ginger beside him looked up. "Make sure Hermione feels welcome" Both boys nodded and watched as the Professor strolled off without another word.

A bit awkwardly, Hermione sat across from them, giving them a tight smile before picking up the food that was suddenly around them, and placing it on her plate. The food looked absolutely amazing, never before had she seen such tasty looking food. Back at her 'home' Hermione was mostly served soup, and a bad tasting on at that.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked as the Great Hall filled with voices of everyone in it. For some odd reason, this question took Hermione be surprise. She had not really thought about her back-story, she certainly was not telling them the truth.

"I'm Muggle-Born, I lived in the muggle world for a while, until I was fourteen. Then we finally realized what was wrong with me" She added a stale laugh that was much to forced. "My parents did not take the news of me being a witch very well. But, since I was so far behind I was sent a tutor, finally after two years, he said it was time I go to a real school." As she spoke, her voice did not give any hit that this was a lie.

"I was raised with Muggles." Hermione looked up into his bright green eyes, he was sweet, she could tell that just by his eyes, yet he had seen true hardship for his age, something that not even adults had seen. Even without knowing his history Hermione would have been able to tell this. Growing up with Death Eaters Hermione learned how to observe people, and the eyes always told the true story, weather the person wanted them to or not.

"Was your experience as awful as mine?"

"Maybe worse" He shrugged looking away from her and down to his plate as he cut his chicken.

As his gaze was away from her, Hermione took time to notice he had hidden his scar behind his untidy hair, maybe deliberately or maybe his hair was just like that. Although there marks were completely different, both her and Harry would have to live with them for the rest of there lives, be judged by what they could not have stopped.

Hermione needed to stop thinking like this, feeling sorry for others, feeling anything really. She had a job to do, there had to be no emotional connection what so ever. As much as she wanted to make friend, form a connection with someone; Hermione knew that was prohibited.

The rest of the night was just random questions, she mostly avoided the ones about her that went into great detail but she enjoyed the casual conversation. The ginger that was beside Harry did not say much, not until he had finished stuffing his face, then he commented on everything. Hermione also got to meet his sister, who was nothing like him. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione had heard a bit about their father, a few of the Death Eaters that worked in the Ministry despised him because of his fascination with Muggles and his lack of money.

"I can show you were you can find your stuff!" A very excited and hyper Gryffindor squealed at Hermione as they got up to go to bed. This girl was much too jumpy for Hermione's liking. Her eyes were bright with childish dreams, saying she had clearly not had a hardship in her life before. Her hair was a light brown, nearly blond that danced all around her head in large cures. "I'm Lavender by the way."

"Thanks" Hermione said as she forced a tight smile on her face and followed the girl, who nearly skipped the whole way. There was a pile up as the Prefect for Gryffindor tried to keep the first years in order. "Gillyweed" the boy finally said and the lady in the doorway nodded before the door opened.

"Watch out for that, the password changed, a lot" Lavender then began talking about how much she loved Hogwarts and her obsession with boys. How she liked this one boy but he did not even seem to notice she was alive. The whole time Hermione just nodded, not in the mood to listen to this girl blabber. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and get some sleep.

Lavender, still talking Hermione's ear off, showed her where everything was, and the moment she showed Hermione her bed, Hermione did not hesitate to crawl into it.

Even as Lavender chatted, Hermione closed her eyes and was surprised by how quick sleep had come to her.

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes to the emptiness of the room. It was already a mess from the unmade bed and the scatted clothes around the room. Hermione made a mental note not to allow her stuff to get mixed. It was only when her feet hit the floor did she realized she was running late.

With cat-like motions, Hermione threw on her clothes and made her hair manageable, she was programmed that being late was forbidden, if you were late, you would most likely get in serious trouble, and she was not talking about a time-out.

As she struggled to get her shoe onto her foot and walk out of the common room at the same time, Hermione bumped into someone. "Watch it" She growled as she fell to the floor.

"How about you watch it, _Granger! _" Snapped back a not so pleased Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes met his, warning him no to test her. She was not a little first year he could push around.

"What are you doing here anyway, _Malfoy?" _Her tone was no better then before, and she was making to attempt to hide how annoyed she was. Still keeping an eye on him, she slipped on her shoe and stood up.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Although there was unknown hatred between them, there was also respect. Even though she did not know him, and had barley ever talked to him, she had felt like she was meant to hate him. Not many of the adult Death Eaters got alone, and she knew that was how the Dark Lord liked it. Of course there had to be respect, after-all, both most likely had the same fate.

Without another word, Hermione pushed past him knowing her morning was not off to a decent start. Draco did not know what she was here for, all that he knew was the Dark Lord commanded it, and the same went for Hermione, but she knew Draco was up to something.

And although she tried to push the thought away, it kept creeping in, the fact Draco may make a decent ally.


End file.
